organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Leolab/Carribbean Heist
'Ello all, Lloyd here. OV's been underground lately, but we're still scouting out new opportunities for ourselves and our partners in crime. We've got a nice little heist planned out, but doing it entirely by ourselves would simply attract too much attention. So we're going to ask you guys to pitch in, for a reasonable cut of the cash. I'm forwarding the report Yrian has developed for this. The operation will be run under his command. OOC Note: When I have Vault capitalized, it's referring to the entire Vault complex. When vault is not capitalized, it's referring to the individual storage units with the Vault. The Scenario What we are going to hit is a rather unique bank. Said bank converts all the money in their system into gold, so as to keep their investors' cash secure. This bank has been used by several crime syndicates for money laundering, specifically the late Leones and Los Sicarios, as well as the more current (Cicada/Golden Stars/Vipers/Wolves/Heiwajima Syndicate/Los Chupacabras)*. It is the pride and joy of the owner, who has a rather large mansion connecting to the bank via the executive office. This owner has recently tried to come clean about various money laundering dealings with several gangs, allowing us the complete and total freedom to take all his cash. He knows he's displeased the gangs, and as such has hired a set of mercenaries to guard his home and bank. We, however, have found a few ways in. *OOC Note: I will be putting out information on both what gangs have vaults and how much is in them after I choose participants. About the Bank, Mansion, and Owner |-| Bank= This bank is located on an island just outside the Caribbean, placed in international waters. As such, the only approaches are by plane or ship to the small city about an hour's ride out from the mansion/bank. The bank itself has three stories; one on ground level for public checking (i.e, withdrawals/deposits using a teller), one located just above with offices for more private transactions, and the cliched underground vault. Only the top two floors, naturally, are open to the public. As far as we have been able to determine, there are two entrances to the vault,* one located behind the teller's desk and one located within the executive's office. The latter has a biometric lock and is not connected to any network. It is part of the Vault's own system, which uses its own generator and is isolated electronically from outside interference. The Vault itself is toroidal, and cut directly into the rock. Each vault has two locks each on solid steel doors. The exact combination of locks varies, but there is some combination of an electronic lock, an analogue lock using pins, and a combination lock; the bank takes its security very seriously. The actual vaults are the size of a small closet, with several hundred cubes cut out of the walls. Each vault has between 1000 and 4000 solid gold spheres within these spaces, each three inches in diameter. There is only one level built, containing six vaults. The owner was planning to use the notoriety gained from outing the criminals to get more clients and fund more vaults, but we're going to make sure that doesn't happen. The inner part of the torus is not cut out, but rather left as a hollow pillar. Despite our best efforts, we haven't been able to find what exactly is inside, just that it's used for physical items clients do not want converted into gold. There is a hallway behind the tellers' desks that contains the servers and all the bank's files. These are the main places we'll find the information he wants to leak to various governments. These need to explode, and the bits they explode into need to be melted. The upper floor of the bank contains several offices, along with the executive's office. There is one small conference room, and a backup server room hidden behind a fake wall panel. *OOC Note: There are actually three entrances. Feel free to search for the last one, but I will notify you if you've actually found it or not. |-| Mansion = The mansion adjoins the bank, connected by a small elevated walkway. It has 4 above ground stories, and two below ground. The lowest level acts as a storage unit, being completely open with the exception of several pillars to hold the ceiling up. The upper levels are your standard mansion fare; large, opulent rooms with fancy, gilded decorations. The main thing of note is that there are numerous secret passageways within the mansion - the owner has a fondness for them. Many of his most valuable objects are hidden behind these. |-| Owner = The owner is a rather rotund man, fond of the Baroque and opulent. Originally from Chile, he made quite a fortune in banking. His bank is, currently, one of the main money-laundering setups for several crime groups, including the now-defunct Los Sicarios. His idea - a fairly brilliant one, at that - was to convert the cash assets of his clients into gold, so as to not have its value depreciated due to inflation. However, he remains a small-time private banker. He needs some way to make his name known. In order to do this, he publicly went to Interpol to give information on the gangs who had put their money in his care. He gambled that the notoriety gained would get him more customers, and that the gangs wouldn't be able to get revenge on him thanks to the authorities watching him. Approaches Arrival to the island itself will be handled by each individual gang; once there, Omnia Venena will provide transportation to the meeting place, staging area, mansion-bank, and off the island. Obvious Daytime Self-explanatory. We barge in in broad daylight, steal what we can, and get out. Advantages: Able to take hostages. Disadvantages: Attract a lot of attention, have very limited time to accomplish objectives. Nighttime We wait until nightfall and launch an all-out assault while there's almost no one there. From there, we accomplish what objectives we can and get out. Advantages: Less resistance. Disadvantages: Attract a lot of attention, limited time to accomplish objectives. Preparations *Skilled men, 10-15 people per gang **Skilled gunmen **Skilled hackers *Explosives - make sure these are small; we don't want to bring the ceiling down on us, after all. *Thermite or a similar substance *Multiple firearms *Any sort of armor you wish to supply Subtle Daytime A quieter approach, we walk in in the day, take what we need quietly, and then get out. Advantages: Gain more notoriety. Disadvantages: Incredibly difficult to do, and can't defend ourselves if caught. Nighttime This method involves entering the buildings around nightfall, moving stealthily and taking what we need, then leaving. Advantages: Easiest route. Disadvantages: Longest prep and requires a lot of skill. Preparations *Skilled men, 10-15 people per gang **Skilled gunmen **Skilled hackers **Skilled infiltrators *Explosives - make sure these are small; we don't want to bring the ceiling down on us, after all. *Thermite or a similar substance *Multiple silenced firearms *Any sort of armor you wish to supply The Main Objectives *Grab all the gold from the Vault - He wants to screw with a criminal's money, so he shouldn't be too surprised when they go to steal his. *Destroy all files - There's no such thing as being too safe, so any and all records of the bank will be erased to prevent any further leaks. The Secondary Objectives *Grab the items from the inner Vault - The bank has an inner segment of the Vault, which hold various items entrusted to them. We haven't been able to uncover exactly what they are, but they're worth as much as, if not more, than the outer Vault. Easiest Route: Night Subtle *Loot the mansion - Leave this bastard penniless. His bank has done well, so the mansion is rather opulent. The most precious items, though, are put behind secret passageways and false walls; the man is as paranoid as he is stupid, and he has seen way too many heist movies. Easiest Route: Day or Night Subtle *Kill the owner - Unsurprisingly, he has a rather large bounty on his head. Easiest Route: Day Obvious or Night Subtle *Kill the Mercenary captains - There are three of these walking around, and they also have a bounty. Apparently this band was hired to take the owner down when he made them a better offer. Their employers are not pleased. Easiest Route: Any. Total Estimated Value *Outer Vault: $14,400,000,000 in gold *Inner Vault: $15,000,000,000 *Mansion Loot: $10,000,000 **Total Loot Value: $29,410,000,000 *Kill owner: $5,000,000 *Kill Captains: $800,000 per kill **Total Bounty Value: $7,400,000 Killing the owner will net a split to be negotiated to all parties involved. Killing a captain will net the killer the reward, minus a small cut of $150,000 for Omnia Venena. All profits from the loot will be equally shared amongst the participating members. Category:Blog posts